


Day 20: Queasy

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mauvais moment a passé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Queasy

Jack était allongé sur le côté dans son lit. Hiccup caressait doucement son dos, un air inquiet sur son visage. Jack était trop pâle.

_Comment tu te sens ?

Jack grogna en réponse, sa respiration profonde. Il prenait de grandes inspirations et soufflait longuement. Il essayait de ne pas sentir sa salive remontant dans sa bouche et ramenant un goût qu'il savait annoncer...

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

_Hic ! La bassine !

L'auburn se pencha rapidement et prit la bassine bleue, qu'il donna tout de suite à son omega. Il reprit ses caresses sur son dos, plus courtes, tandis qu'il attendait que l'inévitable ne se produise. Jack se pencha enfin et expulsa ce qu'il restait de son repas dans la bassine. Hiccup ne pouvait que le regarder vomir sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. En tant qu'alpha, voir son partenaire dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

Il lui essuya la bouche avec une serviette quand l'argenté lui dit qu'il se sentait mieux, puis il lui tendit un verre pour rincer sa bouche. L'argenté cracha et l'alpha posa la bassine par terre et rallongea son amant.

_Je vais vider ça. Tu penses que ça ira ?

_O-oui. L'odeur m’écœure trop. Débarrasses-toi de ça.

_Je reviens vite.

Jack se retrouva donc seul dans leur chambre, à se calmer. Maintenant qu'il avait rendu son déjeuner, il se sentait mieux et essaya de positiver. Il n'avait plus de raison de vomir.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa un regard semblable au sien.

_Ça va, papou ?

_Oui, t'en fais pas.

_Mais t'as vomis...

_C'est normal.

_T'es malade ?

Il sourit et fit signe à son petit de venir. L'enfant s'approcha et se retrouva entre les bras de son père, qui cajola ses cheveux avec son nez.

_Tu sais mon trésor, c'est un peu normal pour moi de vomir en ce moment.

_Mais pourquoi ?

Il regarda l'enfant dans les yeux et caressa ses cheveux auburn, les mêmes que ceux de son autre père.

_Parce que j'attends un autre petit.

_Quand ça ? Fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_Le bébé arrivera en hiver. D'ici là, je vais encore vomir quelques temps, ensuite mon ventre va se mettre à grossir et serra tout rond.

_Ooooh ! Comme tatie Heather ?

_Oui. Et toi, tu seras le grand frère du bébé.

Hayden fit la moue en regardant le ventre encore plat de son père.

_Ça fait quoi un grand frère ?

_Plein de choses.

Jack remarqua alors l'auburn se tenant près de la porte, et lui fit signe de venir. La bassine fut posée sur le sol et Hiccup se mit dans le dos de leur fils, ses bras autour de lui.

_Papa, je peux avoir un petit frère alors ?

_On ne sait pas encore. Ça sera peut-être une fille.

L'enfant fit la moue à cette idée mais il sourit quand il sentit son père alpha le serrer dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

_Je devrais pas porter des trucs roses si c'est une petite sœur, dis ?

Les deux adultes le fixèrent avec étonnement, puis rigolèrent. Hiccup ébouriffa les cheveux de son adorable fils.

_Tu ne porteras du rose que si tu veux, mais tu as déjà tes vêtements, et le bébé aura les siens.

Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit auburn.

_Tu pourras m'aider pour préparer sa chambre. Tu es d'accord ?

_C'est vrai ? On fera quoi ?!

_Tu vas m'aider à choisir les peluches, les couvertures, les habits.

S'il avait eu une queue, le petit serait en train de la faire battre frénétiquement dans son dos. Jack se pencha et frotta son nez contre celui de son fils, Hiccup caressant le sien dans les cheveux auburn.


End file.
